


That's Not A Season!

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, This is a joke.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: When Maxine brings home a weird pollen, Abigail makes a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this on the bus, each as a character. Sorry, if it's different point of views/past tense.

"Grandma! Al brought me back this cool pollen from that one star!" Maxine Hunkel said as she rushed into the kitchen. "But, be careful." She said as she placed it down on the table with a grin before leaving to fetch her college supplies. Abigail nodded at her granddaughter as she was more focused on her meal. She began to season the turkey and quickly dashed the pollen onto the turkey, thinking it was a certain season.  
She placed the turkey in the oven and left to do her business.

The JSA Brownstone wasn't very crowded due to the kids being at school, Hippolyta had came to visit just as she did every month to see Jay, Theodore, and Alan; who would sometimes let her play with his starheart. Abigail quickly brought in the hot turkey and Rex Tyler's mashed potatoes as a side and let the team be. The only people present today were Alan, Polly and Jay due to Ted's absence they set his cardboard cut out just as they had done for Polly. 

"This... I'm super hot now." Jay rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Maybe the air conditioner broke again; it's been doing that a lot." Alan said as he took a bite. 

"If that was so, it wouldn't of happened so quickly." Hippolyta said as she placed her fork down. 

"Polly..." Jay looked up at her, the lust slowly filling his eyes. "Alan, Jay... shall we repeat 1946?" 

Hippolyta bent over the large marble table with the JSA logos engraved into it, knowing damn well the kids would be doing their schoolwork in the near future. Jay pulls off his pants, tossing them across the room. He slides his hands up and down his member. Alan creates a blade construct to cut open the groin area of his suit letting his dick flop out. Alan grabs ahold of the Queens hips ramming his hard throbbing cock against her tight ass. "My lord Hippolyta, you are so tight. It feels amazing" he begin thrusting back and forth in and out of Hippolyta's ass. 

"Queen of Anal, remember?" She chuckled as she ran her perfectly manicured nails down the marble table at the slight pain. Jay puts his right foot on the table, arching himself over the queen. He positions himself at Hippolyta's mouth. “May I, your highness?” "Of course, Jason." 

She quietly opened her mouth for him, taking his testicles in her hand and holding them tightly.  
Using his ring, Alan creates hand cuffs construct chaining her arms back behind her back. 

"Take every inch of my long hard cock, I want you to scream in pleasure"  
Jay pushes his dick into her mouth and thrusts forward. He groans slightly. The speedster continues to fuck the amazon's face, gaining momentum as he slides in and out.  
Hippolyta mentally felt full, her pussy ached to be touched as she couldn't move due to his constructs. 

She tried to squirm underneath the two men without success.  
Alan reached under while thrusting harder and harder into her ass reaching for her clit. "Want me to rub it my queen?"

She desperately tried to nod as she continued to apply suction to Jay's rather large cock.

“Alan, I've got an idea. One that suits both of our primitive interests.” 

"What position is this Jay? I was enjoying pounding her ass" Alan said while rubbing the queens clit slowly.  
The speedster moved quicker than light, uncuffing the queen, and standing her up. “Hold on to our neck's, m'lady.”  
Hippolyta grinned as she was lifted up, her long tan legs wrapped around Jay and she quickly wrapped her arms around Jay's neck. 

"Come on, Alan. I'm empty..."  
Alan smirked and positioned is cock over her asshole. "Not for long gorgeous" with a single hard thrust he pushed himself deep back into her. "Throw your ass back my lady, fuck my hard cock right back"

Jay thrusted upwards, gaining speed as he pushed into her pussy. “Oh my god.” He groaned as she tightened around him.  
"Blessed by Aphrodite.." she whispered into Jay's ears hoarsely. She began to move her hips to when Jay thrusted, Alan retreated. It felt amazing, it kept them in sync.  
Reaching over her Alan grabbed ahold of here throat. Softly choking her while he pounded her ass over and over. 

"You feel amazing my queen, I could fuck you forever" he said while letting out a groan  
Jay grinned. He pushed all the way into Hippolyta, then pulled almost all the way out. Without warning he sped up, fucking her at inhuman speeds until his lower body was a blur. “Polly...” he moaned.  
Hippolyta threw her head backs onto Alan's shoulder as he choked her, her half closed eyes in pleasure were beginning to water at the sudden new change in position, Alan's cock hitting a particular nerve in her arse.  
Moving even faster into her Alan created a construct around his cock making it even thicker, spreading her ass. "I want you to scream, I want you to scream our names" he said while filling her tight hole.  
Jay grabbed her breasts, ramming into her harder and faster than before. “Say my name.” He whispered into her ear.  
Hippolyta was practically drooling at this part, but she managed a moaned version of Alan's name... then of Jay's as he began to hit her cervix. She then began to pull on her very hard nipples as she was pounded.  
Alan looked up letting out a loud groan. 

"Your ass is like magic, I've never felt something so amazing" he then grabbed her hair pulling it back while speeding up the speed of his thrusts.  
Jay felt pressure on his member. Knowing he was getting close, he pulled out. He knelt down and moved his face towards Hippolyta's pussy. He trailed his tongue over her folds, moving it in an array of patterned motions at break-neck speeds.  
Hippolyta's legs shifted to Jay's shoulders as her hair was pulled. Her arms rested heavily against Alan's as she bit her lip horribly to the almost point of blood drawing, she was close.  
Alan squeezed her ass pushing into her as deep as possible, he could feel his cock becoming heavy with buildup. He moaned and went on pounding the Queens ass. Swirling his hips hitting every corner of her ass.  
Jay slipped his tongue into Hippolyta's folds, lapping up all of juices. He planted a kiss right on her clit, then stood up again. He positioned himself at her tight entrance and pushed in once more.  
Hippolyta felt whole once more at his sudden intrusion, her thoughts went back to the time her, Zatara, Ted, Alan, Jay, and even Carter were doing the same twenty seven years ago.  
"Alan chuckled, still ravaging her backside, just like old times huh guys" he groaned and closed an eye feeling the pressure build up even more  
“Alan I think it's time we switch, what do you say old friend?” Jay said as he pulled out once more, his dick covered in Hippolyta's juices. "Not until I clean you both." She intruded.  
Alan slide his cock out and rested his arms behind his head. "Clean us up gorgeous."  
“Be my guest, Queen.” Jay said as he rolled his shoulders back. He ran his hand through his hair.  
Hippolyta quickly removed Alan from her as she got to her knees, kissing Jay's thigh slighly before taking his wet member in her hand. "Alan, Jay. Put your cocks in my mouth, now." She giggled as she pulled Jay a bit closer to Alan.  
Jay shrugged and pushed his cock into her mouth. “As you wish, m'lady.”  
"Yes ma'am" Alan thruster his cock into Hippolyta's mouth feeling instant pleasure from her warm mouth wrapped around him.  
Hippolyta gleefully sucked the two cocks, one of the two heads reaching the back of throat, practically blocking out the other. Her cheeks bulged as she played with herself.  
Jay continued to thrust against her face, her saliva lubricating his cock as he slid in and out.  
Alan was finally about to cum when he sensed a great evil attacking his city. "Jay, finish this, I gotta get to work" he pulled from her mouth and bowed to her. "My apologies I must go" Alan flew off in a streak of green flames. Jay nodded, and turned back to the Queen of the Amazons. “Shall we?”  
"He didn't even cum." She pouted as she crawled back onto the table, "Jay, finish me off."  
Jay put her on her hands and knees and spread her ass cheeks. He kissed her ass and teased her with the tip of his cock. “What do you want?” Hippolyta couldn't help but smile as she threw her ass back to him. "Finish Alan's job..."


End file.
